


Holiday Spirit

by SugarWithSpikes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, Romance, holiday theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWithSpikes/pseuds/SugarWithSpikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria hasn't been in the holiday spirit lately, but Max is confident she can change that. (30-Day Winter Prompt Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

Victoria was always somewhat of a grinch at Blackwell Academy, especially around Christmas time. She'd never been one for spreading holiday cheer, and there was very little she despised more than seeing other students happy when her mood was still as sour as always. 

Despite knowing the girl's history with the month of December, Max couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when she saw Victoria all alone, shivering outside on the school steps. She didn't look like much of a queen bee when she was standing in the snow, her regular scowl replaced with an isolated, saddened look. If Max didn't know better, she'd almost have thought Victoria was lonely. _Almost._

"Hey, Victoria." Max went against her better judgement when she stepped forwards, eyes locking with those of her classmate. She knew that it was probably a bad idea, and she knew that Victoria wouldn't want to see her, but to her it was still worth a shot. 

Victoria's expression immediately hardened, and her mouth shifted into a grimace. "What do you want, Max?" Her voice sounded hoarse and somewhat sore, to Max's surprise. It seemed as though she'd been standing out in the cold for a little too long.

Max scraped her boot against the snowy ground, idly tracing circles as she attempted to think of what to say next. Starting conversations with Victoria was easier said than done. "Are you alright? Isn't it a little cold out to be wearing cashmere?" Max knew nothing about the fabric or even how warm it was, but she could tell from the state of the girl in front of her that it certainly wasn't made for this weather. Neither were the sheer tights which donned her long, quivering legs.

Victoria scoffed dismissively. "I'd rather freeze to death than wear something like that." She finished the sentence with a nod of her head, gesturing towards Max's own outfit.

The brunette cringed at the words. She knew her fluffy Christmas sweater and jeans were far from fashion perfection. But hearing the comment from Victoria still made her feel a pang of hurt. "You look really cold," Max repeated, trying to steer the conversation back on subject. She was determined to keep Victoria from ruining her mood. "Why are you standing out here anyways? It's snowing like crazy."

Victoria flinched at the question. She looked strangely offended as she stared at Max. "Taylor and Courtney are both gone out. And I—" She hesitated. Her narrow green eyes were glazed with worry. "I don't want to sit in my dorm room all alone."

Max smiled, and couldn't help but let out a laugh. She really couldn't believe Victoria sometimes. "Seriously? Why would you feel any less alone standing out here?"

Victoria's face tinged red, and her eyes seemed to narrow. It was clear that Max had struck a nerve. But the petite hipster couldn't understand what it was she had said wrong. Victoria crossed her arms, gazing down to the snow-covered ground. "Because _you're_ out here."

Max's laughter immediately stopped. The girl was hit with a wave of surprise and shock as she tried to process what she'd just heard. _There's no way,_ she thought to herself. _There's no way the queen bee of Blackwell had stood outside in the snow just to be around her, of all people... Right?_ Max couldn't tell anymore. Her thoughts were split, and she wasn't sure whether Victoria was truly being genuine, or if it was all just a cruel prank.

But her expression said it all. Her down-trodden stare, her reddened cheeks... There was no way that was all fake... Max just knew it. Against her better judgement, the hipster began to remove her sweater. With shaking hands she pulled it off of herself, tugging it up away from her stomach and over her head.

"What are you doing?" There was a skeptical tone in Victoria's voice, but she still seemed oddly curious as she stared at the garment in Max's hands.

"Take it," Max insisted, pushing it into her arms. She shivered, and twisted a single finger around the fabric of her own long-sleeve shirt. "You clearly need it more than I do."

Victoria's eyes softened considerably, and her mouth perked up wards into a slight smile. She still seemed reluctant, as her eyes scanned over the quirky reindeer patterned sweater. But she also looked oddly grateful, for some reason than Max couldn't quite decipher. It was almost as if the ugly Christmas sweater was the best gift she'd received in a long time.

With a shrug she began to remove her own jacket, undoing the yellow buttons with smooth precision. She removed the piece and shoved it into Max's hands before the girl could protest. "Put it on, before I change my mind."

Max grinned at the statement. She and Victoria both began to pull on their 'new' sweaters. 

The taller girl seemed significantly warmer underneath the heavy material of Max's sweater, while Max herself was more than content in her warm shirt and light cashmere cardigan. There was something comforting about the smoothness of the fabric against her skin.

"You look ridiculous in that," Victoria laughed, clasping a single hand over her mouth. She looked unbelievably beautiful when she smiled, her teeth as white and flawless as the snow. Even more gorgeous was the life in her voice. It was like she was finally alive again, warmed up both inside and out.

Max giggled, and gave her a playful shove in return. "You can't say much. You look like a supermodel stuck in a pre-schooler's clothes." No sooner did the words drip from Max's mouth than did she realize her mistake. Her insult sounded far too much like a compliment, and it was ridiculing her own clothing instead of Victoria's look. Max expected Victoria to be disgusted by her admirance for her, to call her out on the accidental fuck-up, maybe to throw the sweater back.

Instead she stood there, cheeks bright red and a small smile still adorning her face. She looked oddly... _Proud?_ Max wasn't sure if that was the right word. She appeared so grateful, seemingly for both the jacket _and_ the praise. "Thank you." The words weren't humble. They were filled with understated pride, and confidence that the brunette could barely believe. Had Max really done that? Was she the one who ignited that boost of self-esteem in Victoria, or was it always there to begin with?

Max quickly realized that it didn't matter. Not to her, and certainly not to Victoria. With a smile she stepped forward, and carefully wrapped her arms around her. She gently pressed her forehead to Victoria's shoulder, enjoying the softness of the wooly fabric against her skin. "Merry Christmas, Victoria." She mumbled.

"...Merry Christmas, Max."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's cheesy and gay but that is kind of was what I was going for. Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
